


Gotham Rains

by marourin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Butts, M/M, Nudity, moody soft core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Bane and Blake during a quiet evening in Gotham





	

 

I really wanted to draw soft, moody porn. I like the thought of them having a private moment when the city is under a blanket of rain. Probably set during post-occupation when Blake is learning to be Nightwing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bajo el ojo de la lluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485100) by [RainbowRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom)




End file.
